supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 IndyCar Series
The 2018 IndyCar Series season will be the 107th season of American open wheel racing and the 23rd under this name. Captains This list is only for confirmed captains of the 2018 IndyCar Series. Drivers } TBD | Roads/Streets |- | Ed Carpenter | Ovals |- | 21 | Pidgeot | All |- | rowspan=2|Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing | rowspan=2|Honda | 15 | Graham Rahal | All |- | 16 | Apolo Anton Ohno | All |- | rowspan=2|Schmidt Peterson Motorsports | rowspan=2|Honda | 5 | James Hinchcliffe | All |- | 7 | Volcarona | All |- | Schmidt Peterson Motorsports with Calmels Racing | Honda | 77 | Tristan Gommendy | 6 |- | rowspan=4|Team Penske | rowspan=4|Chevrolet | 2 | Josef Newgarden | All |- | 3 | Hélio Castroneves | 6 |- | 12 | Will Power | All |- | 22 | Simon Pagenaud | All |} Changes *Nidoking will now coach Honduras. The Honduras national IndyCar team will decline in the 2018 season with Matheus Leist as their driver, after Hélio Castroneves moved to IMSA full-time in 2018. *Pee Saderd, 45, will change his number in 2018, according to Marco Andretti's Instagram account. Saderd had been using the car 27 for the last three seasons. *IndyCar peoples with full-time IndyCar schedules with a partial IMSA schedule including Daytona, Sebring, Watkins Glen and Road Atlanta. **Abomasnow **Alomomola **Amoonguss **Josef Newgarden **Simon Pagenaud **Will Power **Graham Rahal **Pee Saderd **Scolipede **Toucannon **Volcarona *Larvesta was announced as the no.14 AJ Foyt Racing car. Larvesta originally planned a move to IMSA if Kanaan was announced as an IMSA driver. *Volcarona, Evolution of Larvesta, was announced as the no.7 driver of Robert Wickens. *Hélio Castroneves was announced by Roger Penske on October 4, 2017 that Castroneves will move to the Penske Acura DPi team with Juan Pablo Montoya. *The team will have only three full-time entries for Newgarden, Power and Pagenaud; and Castroneves will drive their four car for the Month of May. *Volcarona moved from Honda to Chevrolet in 2018 due to Helio Castroneves' move. Volcarona had been driving the IndyCar Series for Honda since it existed in Pokemon Black and White. *After Hélio Castroneves' move was announced, Pee Saderd signed a contract with Marco Andretti and Andretti Autosport through 2023. *Due to his October 1972 birth, Pee Saderd originally announced a move from Andretti Autosport's IndyCar team to Team Penske's IMSA team in 2018, but declined. *Abomasnow will broadcast both IndyCar Series and the WeatherTech SportsCar Championship. *Musicians Pee Saderd and Joey Fatone become Andretti Autosport teammates, with Saderd being four years and three months older (October 19, 1972 to January 28, 1977). One of the January 28, 1977 of Takuma Sato or Joey Fatone continued to be teammates with Saderd. *2018 will be the last season for Cameron Mathison and Mario Lopez. Pee Saderd, older than Lopez but younger than Mathison, will still race IndyCars. *Glenn McQuestion will replace Lopez for the 2019 Celebrity Family Feud seedings while Donald Bennie, who made semifinals in Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer repeat, will replace Mathison. *Apolo Anton Ohno moved from Andretti Autosport to Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing. Ohno previously drove for the team in 2012, before becoming a DWTS season 15 participant with Hélio Castroneves. *Joey Fatone returned to IndyCar after missing the last four races in 2017, now driving with Zach Veach. *Spencer Pigot replaced JR Hildebrand in the 21 for 2018, with Pidgeot now coaching Pigot, due to it being nearly the same name. Races The 2018 IndyCar Series will have at least 15 races. Trivia Category:2018 in sports Category:2018 in the United States Category:2018 in Canada